Por la carretera
by acertijo7
Summary: Son 30 frases que recogen distintos momentos de los Winchester, con todo ese amor trágico y adorable de hermanos.  Probablemente slaheable, pero no slash directamente
1. Chapter 1

"**Por la Carretera"**

**1/3**

**Supernatural Fanfic**

**01 – Árbol**

Dean se echó otro montón de M&M's a la boca, mientras miraba a Sam sentado junto a un árbol con aire ausente; ¿era eso lo que su hermano merecía?, ¿cazar un asqueroso Wendigo sin siquiera darse el tiempo para llorar a su Jess?, desvió la mirada, no sabía como, pero lograría que las cosas mejorasen.

**02 - Insectos **

A peque-Sam no le gustan los bichos, tiene uno cerca y se vuelve un festival de ronchas; pero ahí esta peque-Dean para reírse de él mientras vuelve de la farmacia con una pomada… a veces Sammy quisiera odiarlo, pero simplemente no puede.

**03 – Nieve**

A veces cuando nieva, Sam piensa que sería bueno estar afuera, sepultado en medio de un montón de blanda y helada nieve; "quizás así no sienta nada", se dice y el sentir eso le duele y asquea al mismo tiempo, saca fuerzas de alguna parte y sube la música, a veces Bon Jovi es bueno, sólo a veces.

**04 – Corriente**

Un amanecer estacionaron el Impala frente a un río, venían de una cacería y cansados decidieron detenerse a tomar café, mirando la suave corriente que llevaba consigo las primeras hojas del otoño; no dijeron nada, pero a pesar de todo, estaban en paz.

**05 – Marea**

Nadie lo sabe, pero a Dean no le gusta el mar, esa gigantesca masa de agua tiene vida propia y él es pequeño, demasiado insignificante... observa desde lejos la marea, y de pronto sonríe retadoramente, él nunca ha sido muy reflexivo, y no importa como, ¡siempre gana!

**06 – Hojarasca**

Había días en los que Sam se alejaba de la universidad, se iba lejos, al lugar más solitario del parque y se acostaba junto a un árbol, sobre un montón de hojas secas; en esos momentos pensaba en su madre, en Johnn y en Dean... siempre pensaba en Dean.

**07 - Regar **

Dean no recuerda mucho a su madre, las memorias son borrosas y apenas ve algunas imágenes en su mente: Mary horneando galletas, Mary regado esa pequeña maceta de la ventana, Mary cantándole "Hey, Jude" por la noche... la añoranza le duele tanto que es física... pone música y pretende olvidar.

**08 - Cazador **

Cuando era pequeño, Sam no comprendía bien que significaba ser un cazador, él sólo veía a su padre que salvaba a gente, y a Dean que era capaz de dar su vida con tal de mantenerlo seguro, entonces a la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que ser cazador tenía que ver con amar mucho a los tuyos, ser valiente y sacrificar cosas, muchas cosas.

**09 - Rastro **

Están siguiendo el rastro de unos vampiros, Sam no dice nada, pero secretamente admira el modo en el que su hermano hace el trabajo; el quizás sea inteligente, pero Dean tiene pasión, y eso, entre un millón de otras cosas, hace que necesite estar a su lado.

**10 – Bosque**

Dean nunca supo de campamentos cuando era un niño, pero ahora que esta con su hermano caminando en medio de una inmensa y verde nada, se siente casi como un explorador... no hay gente, no hay monstruos, no hay nada, sólo tranquilos arboles y Sam que juega con una rama a su lado... no tiene idea lo que significa tener paz, pero se le ocurre que debe ser algo parecido a eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Por la Carretera"**

**2/3**

**Supernatural Fanfic**

**11 - Manada **

Cuando Dean era pequeño imaginaba que su familia era como una manada, lista para luchar y protegerse; pero ahora, que miraba a su alrrededor, recordaba que Johnn se había ido y Sam estaba en el infierno, ¿cómo se suponía que debía seguir?

**12 - Fuego **

El cuerpo de John se consume lentamente por el fuego, y Sam no puede dejar de pensar que ahora solo tiene a Dean; están solos... perdidos en un mundo que se cae a pedazos.

**13 - Agua **

Sam sonríe, acaban de descubrir un pequeño lago en medio de la nada y aunque solo es un gran montón de agua, es lo suficiente para que Dean corra semi desnudo a darse un chapuzón, levantando los brazos infantilmente... descubrieron ese lugar secreto y es solo de ellos.

**14 – Tormenta**

A veces, cuando el invierno es crudo y casi dolorosamente frío, los pilla una tormenta en medio de la carretera, y es entonces cuando Dean siente ese extraño poder... se le ocurre que Dios echa afuera toda su furia, ¡y no importa!, el quiere y puede resistir.

**15 – Desierto**

Es temprano, suena Metallica en el Impala y no se ve nada parecido a la vida kilómetros a la redonda; Sam mira la tierra árida y un par de árboles secos, y se le ocurre que quizás él esta tan seco y roto como ese tronco... no dice nada, tiene trabajo que hacer.

**16 - Vuelo **

A Sam siempre le gustaron los pájaros, solía quedarse mirando fijamente el cielo mientras seguía con la vista su suave trayectoria; antes hubiese añorado ser libre y despreocupado como uno de ellos… pero ahora, luego de que tantas cosas han pasado, lo último que desearía es alejarse de todo lo que tiene.

**17 – Supervivencia**

Dean solía pensar cuando pequeño que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo único que podía lograr era que Sammy sobreviviera, ya que eso que tenían estaba muy lejos de llamarse vida; ahora son hombres y sabe que esa vida no es lo mejor del mundo, pero a veces hay póker, películas o cerveza, y están ellos, juntos y sanos, y nada le parece tan mal.

**18 – Comida**

Dean tiene una hamburguesa al frente y Sam podría jurar que la mirada que le esta dando es lasciva, en ese momento se le ocurre que definitivamente es obscena su relación con la comida, sin embargo no puede dejar de preguntarse: ¿qué es más obsceno?, ¿comer de esa forma o darse cuenta y seguir mirando?

**19 - Especie **

Dean cree que Sam es de otro planeta, casi de otra especie, come ensaladitas y hamburguesas de tofu, ¡es imposible no dar vuelta los ojos ante eso!, pero también sabe que si apareciera alguien y lo llegara a cambiar, ¡lo destriparía vivo!, Sam es Sam, y lo quiere, tofu incluido.

**20 - Animal **

Apareció ese demonio y Dean vio esa mirada absolutamente inhumana en el rostro de Sam, recordó que su padre le había dicho que lo matara si llegaba a corromperse, mas no podía… sabía que en el fondo, aún cuando se avergonzara de ello, prefería llevar al mundo entero a la perdición antes de matarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Por la Carretera"**

**3/3**

Supernatural Fanfic

**21 – Setas**

¡No me gustan las setas!, exclamó peque-Sam; Dean miró sus ojos enfurruñados y sus brazos cruzados en señal de protesta, y no tubo otra alternativa que tomar el plato, poner las condenadas setas encima de su propia comida y devolvérselo... no importaba como, Sammy y su cara de cachorro siempre ganaban.

**22 – Crecer**

Cuando Dean recuerda al pequeño Sammy, lo ve en su mente como un niño con hoyuelos y suave pelo castaño; le basta girar el rostro hacia un lado para preguntarse: ¿cómo se las ingenió para convertirse en un gigante de dos metros?

**23 - Sexto sentido **

Sam miró a su hermano y a pesar de que este sonreía, supo que algo no andaba bien... se conocían tanto, que a veces se cuestionaba lo sano de eso.

**24 - Calor **

Dean es el chistoso, el seductor, el único al que no le afectan los sentimientos; pero a veces, cuando se siente frío y triste, olvida todo eso que le parece una máscara; va hacia Sam y con un "¡hey!" le pasa una cerveza... ese hey significa te quiero y aunque nunca lo diga, ambos lo saben.

**25 - Frío **

Cuando viajan en invierno, el Impala se vuelve el lugar mas frío del universo; en el momento en el que es insoportable, Dean suele estacionarse en alguna gasolinera para comprar café... en ese momento Sam puede estar cerca de la hipotermia, pero cuando el mayor vuelve con el humeante líquido y dice algo como: "¡hey Sammy!", todo le parece mas cálido.

**26 - Capturar **

Dean observó la malvada sonrisa de Sam mientras volvía de la gasolinera, estaba en el asiento del conductor cuando vio, casi en cámara lenta, como le daba un mordisco a _su_ trozo de pie y echaba a andar el Impala para alejarse unos metros... estaba a punto de cometer homicidio, ¡eso era seguro!, al menos cuando alcanzara a su estúpido hermano.

**27 – Presa**

Dean vio los enfurecidos ojos de Sam, que miraban el cadáver de ese demonio como una presa, mientras un hilo de sangre de demonio se colaba por sus labios... tubo miedo, le importaba una mierda que pudiera pasarle a él mismo, pero a Sam, ¡eso estaba mas allá de lo que pudiera resistir!

**28 - Sembrar **

Una mañana Dean recordó al "Señor Cabeza de Pasto", que era eso, una pelota de arena en la que peque-Sammy había puesto semillas de pasto, un par de botones verdes y una boca de lana; el Señor Cabeza de Pasto estuvo por meses en el asiento trasero del Impala, mientras su pelo crecía y crecía, y peque-Sam le hacía cortes… a veces extrañaba esa inocencia.

**29 - Roca **

De pequeño Sam siempre pensó que Dean era como una roca, absolutamente invencible; sin embargo creció y se dio cuenta que a veces era frágil, aún cuando fingiera lo contrario… en ese momento poco le importo, ahora él podía protegerlo y todo estaría bien.

**30 – Sobrenatural**

"Sobrenatural", Dean sabe perfectamente que significa esa palabra y toda la mierda que implica, él caza cosas y sería la peor vida del mundo si estuviera solo, pero tiene a Sam y cazar toda esa porquería sobrenatural se transforma automáticamente en algo que puede hacer con pasión.


End file.
